This Spark of Black That I Seem to Love
by Villain
Summary: Kenny wants to hear how Kyle feels about him, but actions speak louder than words. K2


From my series of drabbles on tumblr. For yukitsune: K2 sex with a side of fluff! : D

All characters portrayed are 18+ unless otherwise stated.

…

**This Spark of Black That I Seem to Love**

Sweat rolled down his body, the ache in his back pronounced and throbbing. Kenny's fingers were locked around his thin wrists, knuckles blaringly white. Screaming into the mattress, Kyle finally bit down on a wrinkle in the sheets to silence himself, tears squeezing out past rapidly blinking lids. And not once did Kenny break the rhythm, flush against Kyle with his hips bucking back and forth to spear Kyle's hole with his cock.

He started violently as Kenny hit his prostate, teeth tearing the white cotton between them. The splintering pleasure swamped his body, Kenny's balls slapping wetly between his thighs as the blond reared back, freeing one of Kyle's wrists just to clamp down on the back of his neck.

Jaw lax, eyes hooded with euphoria, Kenny fucked Kyle with slow, firm strokes. He grunted with the effort to fill the redhead up, loving the sight of his cock disappearing between the round globes of Kyle's ass. And every time Kyle made a sound, a whimper, a _scream, _Kenny only wanted him more.

"Sing for me, Kyle," he hissed, fingers digging painfully into the tendons of the boy's neck. Under him the redhead writhed and twisted, snarling and biting at the hand that still held his wrist captive. Kenny rode out his struggles, lip curling into a mean smirk. "I don't hear singing." He thrust at a new angle and Kyle sobbed loudly, body wracked with tremors. Kenny did it again, the tiny rosette of Kyle's entrance opening wider for him, swallowing him whole. "Yes," he hissed. "Fucking _sing_, Kyle."

"Please," Kyle moaned brokenly, his voice nothing but a scraping mewl. "Kenny… Ken-"

Shoving his hand from Kyle's neck deep into his hair, Kenny ripped his head to the side, drawing his tongue hotly along Kyle's cheek to curl against the side of his mouth. "You love me, Kyle?" he asked.

Kyle stubbornly turned his face away, clamping his muscles down on Kenny's cock so that the blond gasped, voice lost in a strangled moan. "What do you think, idiot?"

"I want to hear it," he gritted out, still thrusting madly, now rutting against Kyle like an animal in heat. "I want to fucking hear you say it."

"But you… fuck!… you know already," he argued breathlessly, eyes glazing over with lust when Kenny's fingers wrapped around his neglected erection. "Oh, yes! Please…"

"Say it."

"N-no!"

"Kyle, do you love me?"

Kyle moaned again, sobbing openly now as Kenny slowed to snail's pace, rotating his hips agonizingly. "Stop that… Kenny, please, just fuck me… Let me cum…"

Breathing into the shell of Kyle's ear, Kenny whispered, "Tell me you love me."

"You know I do," he wailed, shoving back desperately to impale himself on Kenny's cock. "Don't fucking stop!" But strong hands held his hips still.

"Why is it so difficult?" he asked, and the line of Kyle's back stiffened at the hurt in Kenny's voice.

"Because it terrifies me," Kyle said, entire body trembling. "It terrifies me Kenny, how amazing you make me feel."

A slow grin crept along his face and Kenny chuckled against the back of Kyle's neck. "I love you Kyle. I'm going to show you how much." Rolling Kyle carefully over, still inside his body, he folded the boy's lean legs over his shoulder and came down hard over him, spearing into Kyle with adept precision. A red mouth opened wider than before in a silent cry, Kyle's head thrown sensually back against the stark white sheets. His hands twined above his head, torso streaked with sweat and precum. Kenny moved, high on the impossibility of this much pleasure. One hand was wrapped around Kyle's cock, a blur as he fisted the redhead.

He loved him.

It was becoming too much. Kyle stared helplessly up into Kenny's intense blue eyes, pinned to the mattress with the emotions in that gaze. The sound of their movements deafened the air, his body aching, ass throbbing, insides burning with insane sensation. Kenny moved faster, hips snapping erratically now, eyes smoldering as they devoured Kyle laid out before him like a feast. Kyle's voice was gone, fucked out of him, legs bonelessly hanging from strong shoulders. The heat, the wetness, the painfully pleasurable razor of his orgasm cutting closer and closer by the second. Kyle arched up, opening his body more, squeezing muscles around Kenny and screaming hoarsely as he felt the blond release inside with a long hiss.

He didn't stop, breath staggering as he fisted Kyle faster, luxuriating in the high-pitched pleas and whispers issuing like a mantra from the redhead's bitten and swollen lips. When Kyle came his eyes clenched shut, teeth showing between his lips as his entire body rose up from the bed, closer to Kenny, squeezing his cock like a vice within his ass.

And enclosed in the shallow breaths falling from Kyle's lips like drops of rain, were three nearly silent words. Kenny hadn't heard them initially, but they were there, floating between them as they came down from their orgasms. When Kenny pulled Kyle against him for a bone-melting kiss, those words seared their hearts clear as if they had been shouted from every rooftop.

…

-Villain


End file.
